A microfiche appendix forms part of this application and includes Appendix A and Appendix B. Appendix A and Appendix B are described below in a section captioned xe2x80x9cLIST OF APPENDICESxe2x80x9d.
Internet browsing is implemented through client computers, HTTP server computers and HTTP browsers. Server computers, also referred to as xe2x80x9cservers,xe2x80x9d play the role of archives for commerce, education and entertainment, and client computers, also referred to as xe2x80x9cclients,xe2x80x9d play the role of customers or consumers. Typically many clients connect to a single server. Special server and client software may also be employed, depending on the specific application design architecture.
An Internet browser, such as Microsoft""s Internet Explorer or Netscape""s Communicator, is a piece of software which resides on a client computer. When executed by a user, the browser opens a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), which resides on a server computer. Typically, the URL is a Hyper-Text Markup Language (HTML) page, which is sent back from the server to the client computer. The HTML page has instructions for the browser, which instruct the browser how to render the page for display. The page typically has additional URLs embedded in it, and when the user clicks on one of them, the server then sends a new HTML page for the browser to render.
HTML pages can contain both text and graphics, along with layout instructions. Images appearing on an HTML page also reside on the server computer, and are sent to the client when the browser finds a link to an image on the HTML page it is rendering, and then instructs the server to send the image data. The beauty of this is that the images reside on remote computers, and do not have to be stored locally on the client. Otherwise, the client would have to store every image it views, either on its hard disk or on a storage medium such as CD-ROM, regularly replacing these images with updates. Memory limitations would severely limit the number of images the client can browse, as compared with the unlimited number available on server computers today. HTML pages can also contain links to programs to runxe2x80x94for example, Java applets.
HTML pages can be either static or dynamic. Static pages are fixed once and for all, and every time the browser accesses such a page, the same page is sent. Dynamic pages are adaptively created by special software residing on the server. In this scenario, when the client accesses such a page, a program executes on the server which generates an HTML page on-the-fly. This page is then sent to the client. A dynamic page can be different every time it is sent to a client. This feature enables a web designer to offer a more customized experience, but requires special server software for its implementation.
Client software can take many forms, such as that of a plug-in for the browser, an Active-X control, a Java applet or a stand alone application. Each form has its relative advantages. For example, plug-ins can be developed full-scale C++ programs, offering a great deal of functionality, but they also require separate installation and are native to a specific platform. Java applets, on the other hand, automatically download from the server and install themselves, triggered by the HTML page, and are cross-platform interoperable, but Java code is more restricted than C++ and performs more slowly. Typically, client software is used as a player or viewer for special multimedia types, such as audio, still image and video, that are embedded in the HTML pages.
Similar to client software, server software can also be native to a specific platform or Java. Typically, server software is used for special access to files stored on the server, and for extra processing of data before sending it. There is often a trade-off between pre-processing data on the server side, before sending it to the client, or having the client process it after the data is received. In extreme cases, an application can be designed with server software doing all of the processing, and no client software at all; or vice versa, client software doing all of the processing, and no server software at all. Again, each choice has its relative advantages. On the one hand, client computers are typically less powerful and have less resources than server computers, indicating an advantage to letting the server do the extra processing. On the other hand, servers have to simultaneously handle many clients, and any drain on server resources inhibits response time to clients, indicating an advantage to letting the client do the extra processing.
The actual data communication between the server and the client is governed by Internet protocols, such as Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP). These protocols define packets of data to be sent, and can include handshakes for negotiating data-link control, to verify if the data arrived intact. Specifically, the IIP protocol sits as a layer on top of the HTTP protocol, which in turn sits as a layer on top of TCP/IP protocol. Each higher layer is higher level in its functionality; i.e. it deals with more complex data units and communication features. A reference for HTTP is the text xe2x80x9cIllustrated Guide to HTTPxe2x80x9d by Paul S. Hethmon (copyright) 1997 Manning Publications Co., Greenwich, Conn., 1997. A reference for the IIP is the document xe2x80x9cInternet Imaging Protocol,xe2x80x9d (copyright)1997 Hewlett Packard Company, Live Picture, Inc., and Eastman Kodak Company, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
One of the most challenging Internet applications is interactive viewing of images. Specifically, a large image, for example, a 360 degree panoramic vista, is stored on a server, and selected portions to be viewed are sent to a client in response to user navigation commands. As the user pans left, right, up and down, and zooms in and out of the panorama, the server sends the necessary image data to the client for rendering the appropriate view, thus providing the user with a smooth navigational experience. Effectively, the server enables the user to inspect the image interactively. Most challenging are images having large information content. The sizes of these images can be as large as hundreds of megabytes, depending on the resolution and color depth, making it impractical to simply transmit the entire image from a server to each client.
Another common type of media which is viewed by interactive navigation is large still images, which are larger than the display resolution of a monitor. The user can only view a portion of the image at any given resolution, but is able to navigate in all four directions and zoom in and out interactively, in order to inspect details of the full image.
Implementations of interactive server/client image navigation can vary. Good strategies involve (i) deciding whether or not to use special server and client software, (ii) smart caching of data which will be re-used, (iii) use of data compression, (iv) use of special data communication protocols, (v) user interface design, and much more. One approach, based on assignee""s co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/788,830, filed Jan. 6, 1997 and entitled METHOD AND SYSTEMS FOR SCALABLE REPRESENTATION OF MULTIMEDIA DATA FOR PROGRESSIVE ASYNCHRONOUS TRANSMISSION, and Ser. No. 08/813,181, filed Mar. 7, 1997 and entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR ENCODING MOVIES, PANORAMAS AND LARGE IMAGES FOR ON-LINE INTERACTIVE VIEWING AND GAZING, uses no special server software. This approach streams the image data in background, and enables the user to navigate through whatever image data has arrived at the client. A second approach, based on assignee""s copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/850,690, filed May 2, 1997 and entitled A METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROVIDING ON-LINE INTERACTIVITY OVER A SERVER-CLIENT NETWORK, uses special server software to serve up only the specific image data necessary to satisfy the user""s request. A third approach, based on assignee""s co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/850,787, filed May 2, 1997 and entitled A METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROGRESSIVE ENCODING IN AN ACTIVE DESKTOP ENVIRONMENT, combines both of the abovementioned approaches by using a push mode to stream image data in background, together with a pull mode to request specific image data. The contents of the patent applications referred to in this paragraph are all hereby incorporated by reference.
HTML-driven clients for image navigation are known. The user navigation is implemented on the client side by means of dynamic HTML features, obviating the necessity of using any special client software, and making this what is referred to as a client-less architecture. The term xe2x80x9cclient-lessxe2x80x9d refers to the absence of special client software. HTML has a feature called image maps, which enables the browser to send back to the server the coordinates within an image corresponding to the location of the mouse pointer when the user clicks on the mouse. This information is used by special server software to generate an HTML page in response to the user interaction.
As described above, static HTML pages were the first and are still the most predominant mode of client/server interaction. Dynamic HTML-driven clients for interactive image navigation was implemented by Kodak in its PixFactory FLASHPIX(copyright) application, as described on the web page http://www.informix.com/informix/bussol/iusdb/dbtech/sheets/kpfdm.htm and by New Mexico Software in its IMAGE ASSETS server, as currently demonstrated on its web site at http://www.image-assets.com/cgi-bin/fpiarea.p1/image=01xe2x80x941.fx/user=demo
The drawback with this client-less approach to image navigation is that it is very processing-heavy on the server side. For every interactive user command, the server has to render a customized image to embed in the dynamic HTML page. Given the rapid pace with which interactive user commands are issued, this puts a heavy burden on the server, greatly slowing down its performance. Moreover the combined latency of the server processing and the network communication makes the user experience a xe2x80x9cbumpyxe2x80x9d rather than a xe2x80x9csmoothxe2x80x9d interactive experience; i.e. the navigation experience appears more like a slide show than a continuous animation.
The present invention provides a novel approach to clientless HTML-driven interactive image navigation over the Internet. It operates through the medium of image maps, and is designed in such a way as to allow for efficient caching on both the client and server sides, so as to reduce network latency for the client and also boost server performance.
The invention operates by partitioning the view window, in which the client is displaying changing images as the user navigates. The window region is partitioned in a number of sub-regions. These sub-regions are typically not visible to the user. Whenever the user clicks on the image being displayed, the browser sends the mouse pointer coordinates back to the server. The server then calculates which sub-region these coordinates belong to, and dynamically embeds a corresponding response image into the HTML page being returned to the client. In effect, the user navigation is being xe2x80x9cquantizedxe2x80x9d into a number of possible responses. Typically this number is small (less than 10), and correspondingly, for each image currently being displayed, there are only a small number of different images for display in response to user navigation.
The server""s role is simply to identify which of these images is to be displayed in response to a specific interactive user command, and to prepare that image in a form that the browser recognizes, such as JPEG. A primary advantage of this form of quantization is that typically the user will return to the same image over and over. Thus by caching these images within the client, the client provides an instant interactive response whenever the user navigates back to the same image. Moreover, by caching these images within the server, redundant processing for multiple clients can be eliminated, enabling the server to respond quickly to many clients simultaneously.
The present invention also enables a client to interact with an image without the use of image maps, by selecting one of several commands, such as xe2x80x9czoom-in,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9czoom-out,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpan,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9creset.xe2x80x9d The command selected is embedded within an HTTP request dispatched from the client to the server, which the server can parse to extract the selected command. The server uses this command to modify the HTML page, in order to update the image reference contained therein in accordance with the selected command. For example, a xe2x80x9czoom-inxe2x80x9d command can be used to effect a centered magnification, by a factor of two, of an image being displayed, and a xe2x80x9czoom-outxe2x80x9d command can be used to effect a centered reduction, by a factor of two, of the image. Similarly, a xe2x80x9cpanxe2x80x9d command can be used to translate the image being displayed by a fixed pre-determined amount, such as half of the width or height of a display window.
A key feature of the present invention is that it operates without the use of special client software, other than an Internet browser which is already resident on the client computer. It enables a server to provide response image data, in response to a user clicking within an image being displayed or clicking on a command button, entirely by means of HTML pages. In particular, a user connected to a web site employing server software operative in accordance with the present invention, can automatically interact with images on the site without the need to download client plug-in software or a client Java applet.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for archiving digital data on a server computer, and enabling a user, by means of a client computer, to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, the original HTML page containing a view window within which a first image is displayed, the view window being partitioned into sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, selecting a location within the view window corresponding to one of the sub-regions by the user, initial sending by the client computer to the server computer an indication of the sub-region selected by the user, creating by the server computer a new HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication, and further sending the new HTML page by the server computer to the client computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the selecting step includes positioning a pointer of a mouse input device on a pixel within the view window, and clicking on the mouse input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the indication is the location of the pixel pointed to by the mouse input device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes the step of identifying that one of the sub-regions within which the pixel location is situated.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the initial sending step also includes sending client state information to the server computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes the size and location of the view window.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes the step of associating image portions with each of the sub-regions, and wherein the embedded image is that image portion corresponding to that sub-region indicated by the indication.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions are derived from portions of the digital data.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions correspond to magnified portions of the first image.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions correspond to the portions of the first image which lie within the sub-regions associated with the image portions, magnified to the size of the view window.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions correspond to portions of the first image which lie in regions strictly larger than the sub-regions associated with the image portions, magnified to the size of the view window.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions extend outside of the first image.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the creating step is implemented by means of a Java server.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the creating step is implemented by means of a Java servlet.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a region (RGN) command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a width (WID) command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a height (HEI) command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for interactive viewing of a digital image by a user, the viewing being controlled by a client computer, employing digital data residing on a server computer, including receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server, the original HTML page containing a view window within which image data is displayed, the view window being partitioned into sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, selecting a location within the view window corresponding to one of the sub-regions by the user, and receiving a new HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, in response to the sub-region which was selected.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the selecting step includes positioning a pointer of a mouse input device on a pixel within the view window, and clicking on the mouse input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the new HTML page contains a link to an embedded image.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a region (RGN) command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a width (WID) command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a height (HEI) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for generating dynamic HTML pages on a server computer, to enable a user to interactively view a digital image on a client computer within a view window which is partitioned into sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, by interactive selecting of sub-regions by the user, including receiving from the client computer an indication of which of the sub-regions is selected by the user, creating an HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication, and sending the HTML page to the client computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the indication is the location of a pixel pointed to by a mouse input device attached to the client computer.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes the step of identifying that sub-region within which the pixel location is situated.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the receiving step also includes receiving client state information.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes the size and location of the view window.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes including the step of associating image portions with each of the sub-regions, and wherein the embedded image is that image portion corresponding to the sub-region indicated by the indication.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the creating step is implemented by means of a Java server.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the creating step is implemented by means of a Java servlet.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a region (RGN) command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a width (WID) command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a height (HEI) command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital image is a tiled multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an archival system for archiving digital data on a server computer, and enabling a user, by means of a client computer, to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including a first communication channel for receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server computer and for subsequently sending a new HTML page by the server computer to the client computer, the original HTML page containing a view window within which a first image is displayed, the view window being partitioned into sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, an input device for enabling the user to select a location within the view window corresponding to one of the sub-regions, a second communication channel for sending by the client computer to the server computer an indication of the sub-region selected by the user, and a processor for creating by the server computer the new HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device is a keyboard.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device includes a mouse input device for positioning a pointer on a pixel within the view window, and a mouse key for clicking on the mouse input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the indication is the location of the pixel pointed to by the mouse input device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a coordinate processor for identifying that one sub-regions within which the pixel location is situated.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second communication channel is also used to send client state information to the server computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes the size and location of the view window.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a list of image portions for associating image portions with each of the sub-regions, and wherein the embedded image is that image portions corresponding to the sub-region indicated by the indication.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions are derived from portions of the digital data.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions correspond to magnified portions of the first image.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions correspond to the portions of the first image which lie within the sub-regions associated with the image portions, magnified to the size of the view window.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions correspond to portions of the first image which lie in regions strictly larger than the sub-regions associated with the image portions, magnified to the size of the view window.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions extend outside of the first image.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the processor is a Java server.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the processor is a Java servlet.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a region (RGN) command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a width (WID) command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a height (HEI) command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a client viewing system for interactive viewing of a digital image by a user, the viewing being controlled by a client computer, employing digital data residing on a server computer, including a communication channel for receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, the original HTML page containing a view window within which image data is displayed, the view window being partitioned into a plurality of sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, an input device for enabling the user to select a location within the view window corresponding to one of the sub-regions, and a communication channel for receiving a new HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, in response to the sub-region which was selected.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device is a keyboard.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device includes a mouse input device for positioning a pointer on a pixel within the view window, and a mouse key for clicking on the mouse input device.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the new HTML page contains a link to an embedded image.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a region (RGN) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a width (WID) command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a height (HEI) command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a server dynamic HTML system for generating dynamic HTML pages on a server computer, to enable a user to interactively view a digital image on a client computer within a view window which is partitioned into sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, by interactive selecting of sub-regions by the user, including a first communication channel for receiving from the client computer an indication of which of the sub-regions is selected by the user, a processor for creating an HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication, and a second communication channel for sending the HTML page to the client computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the indication is the location of a pixel pointed to by a mouse input device attached to the client computer.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a coordinate processor for identifying that sub-region within which the pixel location is situated.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first communication channel also receives client state information.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes the size and location of the view window.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a list of image portions for associating image portions with each of the sub-regions, and wherein the embedded image is that image portion corresponding to the sub-region indicated by the indication.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the processor is a Java server.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the processor is a Java servlet.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a region (RGN) command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a width (WID) command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a height (HEI) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital image is a tiled multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for archiving digital data on a computer and enabling a user to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including receiving from the computer a layout containing a view window within which an image is displayed, the view window being partitioned into sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, selecting a location within the view window corresponding to one of the sub-regions by the user, and providing by the computer to the user a layout containing a reference to an image which corresponds to the sub-region selected by the user.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the selecting step includes positioning a pointer of a mouse input device on a pixel within the view window, and clicking on the mouse input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes the step of associating image portions with each of the sub-regions, and wherein the reference to an image is a reference to that image portion corresponding to the sub-region selected by the user.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions are derived from portions of the digital data.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the reference to an image is a reference to a multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for archiving digital data on a computer and enabling a user to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including apparatus providing a layout containing a view window within which an image is displayed, the view window being partitioned into sub-regions at least one of which contains a multiplicity of pixels, an input device for enabling a user to select a location within the view window corresponding to one of the sub-regions, and apparatus providing a layout containing a reference to an image which corresponds to the sub-region selected by the user.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device includes a mouse input device for positioning a pointer on a pixel within the view window, and a mouse key for clicking on the mouse input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a list of image portions for associating image portions with each of the sub-regions, and wherein the reference to an image is a reference to that image portion corresponding to the sub-region selected by the user.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention some of the image portions are derived from portions of the digital data.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the reference to an image is a reference to a multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for archiving digital data on a server computer, and enabling a user, by means of a client computer, to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, the original HTML page containing a view window within which a first image is displayed, selecting a command by the user, initial sending by the client computer to the server computer an indication of the command selected by the user, creating by the server computer a new HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication, and further sending the new HTML page by the server computer to the client computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the original HTML page contains at least one button, and the selecting step includes positioning a pointer of a mouse input device on a selected button within the original HTML page, and clicking on the button.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the indication is an index associated with the selected button.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first sending step also includes sending client state information to the server computer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes the size and location of the view window.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes an indication of the region within the digital image occupied by the first image.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes an indication of the region within the digital image initially occupied by the first image.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for interactive viewing of a digital image by a user, the viewing being controlled by a client computer, employing digital data residing on a server computer, including receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, the original HTML page containing a view window within which image data is displayed, selecting a command by the user, and receiving a new HTML page by the client computer, said new HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the selecting step includes positioning a pointer of a mouse input device on a selected button within the original HTML page, and clicking on the selected button.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for generating dynamic HTML pages on a server computer, to enable a user to interactively view a digital image on a client computer, by interactive selection of a command by the user, including receiving from the client computer an indication of which command is selected by the user, creating an HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication, and sending the HTML page to the client computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the indication is an index associated with the selected command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the receiving step also includes receiving client state information.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital image is a tiled multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an archival system for archiving digital data on a server computer, and enabling a user, by means of a client computer, to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including a first communication channel for receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server computer and for subsequently sending a new HTML page by the server computer to the client computer, the original HTML page containing a view window within which a first image is displayed, an input device for enabling a user to select a command by the user, a second communication channel for sending by the client computer to the server computer an indication of the command selected by the user, and a processor for creating by the server computer the new HTML page with a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device is a keyboard.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device is a mouse input device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second communication channel also sends client state information to the server computer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes the size and location of the view window.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes an indication of the region within the digital image occupied by the first image.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the client state information includes an indication of the region within the digital image initially occupied by the first image.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a client viewing system for interactive viewing of a digital image by a user, the viewing being controlled by a client computer, employing digital data residing on a server computer, including a communication channel for receiving an original HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, the original HTML page containing a view window within which image data is displayed, an input device for enabling a user to select a command, and a communication channel for receiving a new HTML page by the client computer from the server computer, said new HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the command, in response to the command which was selected.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device is a keyboard.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device is a mouse input device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a server dynamic HTML system for generating dynamic HTML pages on a server computer, to enable a user to interactively view a digital image on a client computer, by interactive selecting of commands by the user from among a plurality of commands, including a first communication channel for receiving from the client computer an indication of which of the commands is selected by the user, a processor for creating an HTML page containing a link to an embedded image which corresponds to the indication, and a second communication channel for sending the HTML page to the client computer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the indication is an index associated with the selected command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first communication channel also receives client state information.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the link to an embedded image is a sequence of commands forming part of the Internet Imaging Protocol (IIP).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence of commands forming part of the IIP includes a convert (CVT) command.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital image is a tiled multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the embedded image is built from tiles within a multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for archiving digital data on a computer and enabling a user to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including receiving from the computer a layout containing a view window within which an image is displayed, selecting a command by the user, and providing by the computer to the user a layout containing a reference to an image which corresponds to the command selected by the user.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the selecting step includes positioning a pointer of a mouse input device on a selected button within the layout, and clicking on the button.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the reference to an image is a reference to a multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for archiving digital data on a computer and enabling a user to interactively view a digital image derived from the digital data, including apparatus providing an original layout containing a view window within which an image is displayed, an input device for enabling the user to select a command, and apparatus providing a new layout containing a reference to an image which corresponds to the command selected by the user.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the input device includes a mouse input device for positioning a pointer on a button within the original layout, and a mouse key for clicking on the mouse input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the digital data is a tiled multi-resolution image file, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image file.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the reference to an image is a reference to a multi-resolution image, such as a FLASHPIX(copyright) image.